


Library Guy

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, This is self indulgent jackbum college library AU w/ some side jinmark because im trash, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wanted to die. No he was not being “overly dramatic” this was a perfectly reasonable response. Death was the only way out of this. Maybe he could move to a different country… Or continent… Or planet.</p>
<p>Basically- Jackson likes to find funny or embarrassing book titles to show Jinyoung while he works his super boring shifts in the campus library. It all is going fine until Jaebum starts working there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Guy

Jackson wanted to die. No he was not being “overly dramatic” this was a perfectly reasonable response. Death was the only way out of this. Maybe he could move to a different country… Or continent… Or planet. He heard some kids in the physics’ section talking about how they were looking for volunteers for non-return trips to Mars- that might work. 

Someone clearing their throat broke him from his in depth analysis of whether instant death or spending the rest of his days lonely on a red planet would be more attractive fate and his eyes darted back to the boy standing before him. Or maybe man was a more appropriate term? Jackson knew almost all the staff who worked in the library were students like him but somehow the broad shoulders and quirked eyebrows in front of him made it hard for him to consider him a boy. 

“Are you okay?” The guy- the term he finally settled on- said, voice low and calm as if he expected Jackson to bolt at any moment like an easily startled horse. To be fair it would be a fair assumption, the only reason Jackson was still there was because he thought it might be an idea to maintain some of his dignity after staring at the guy’s eye freckles for far too long. 

He cleared his throat and nodded, voice still too rough to talk. 

He knew he should have made sure it was actually Jinyoung behind the desk before strutting up with a stack of hilariously titled and embarrassing books about sex. But the dark hair on the head he had spotted from the stacks had made him sure it was Jinyoung! This had never happened before! Jackson knew everyone who worked here at least vaguely. The guy must be new. It figured. 

“Do you want me to check those out for you?” The guy asked, softly again and gesturing to the pile of books Jackson now clutched desperately to his chest, praying his arms covered their titles. 

Masturbation: The History of a Great Terror. 

Diseases Caused by Masturbation. 

Confronting Your Spouse's Pornography Problem. 

So Jackson yelled NO and ran away, which truly was a perfectly reasonable response. 

***

The next time Jackson came to the library he hid in the self help section for a good 10 minutes until he was sure the person manning the desk WAS in fact Jinyoung and then proceeded to swagger over, arms full again. 

“Jackson not ag-“ Jinyoung said without looking up, but it was too late. 

Games You Can Play With Your Pussy: And Lots of Other Stuff Cat Owners Should Know. 

Jackson had never been more proud of himself for his find. “I’m a little disappointed it took you so long to find that one to be perfectly honest.” 

“WHAT?” Jinyoung and the other losers in the library shushed him and he waved wildly at them all. “You knew about this one? How could you not tell me?!” 

Jinyoung giggled quietly before regaining his professionalism, “I have more important things to do than tell you about the funny book titles. I do work here you know.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes, picking up the book and going to put it back- hey he was a good and considerate person after all. Unfortunately for Jackson as he turned sharply down an aisle he crashed head first into the guy from the other day. And they both fell over. And the book landed on the guys lap. Face up. 

“Games you can play with your-“ Library Guy recited slowly, stammering to a halt and swiftly handing the book back to Jackson. “Uh…”

Jackson takes back thinking he wanted to die earlier. Jackson wanted to never be born. Ever. Sorry Mama and Papa Wang- the best thing to ever happen to you needs to up-happen. It was the only way to ensure this could never ever happen to him. 

Lucky for Jackson Library Guy wasn’t still staring at him, having averted his eyes, so it was as good a time as any to make a hasty escape. “Well bye!” And Jackson ran for the entrance. Which would have been a great idea if he didn’t still have the unchecked book under one arm and the alarm at the door hadn’t gone off. 

Jackson was never coming back to the library ever. Not for his entire life. 

***

Jackson was back in the library. Funny thing about going to college is that sometimes you have to study and shockingly Jackson found it hard to focus while his dorm room was currently occupied by Jinyoung and Mark having a 12 hour long Xbox binge. The only benefit of this however was that Jackson knew Jinyoung wasn’t in the library so he wasn’t tempted to go searching for more funny books to entertain them both- Jinyoung could lie all he wanted Jackson knew he brightened his day every time he found an innuendo-laden title on a perfectly innocent book. 

So Jackson was huddled over his laptop, skimming through pages of his painfully dry and lengthy textbook, minding his own business when he looked up to see Library Guy observing at him from where he was organizing a returns-laden trolley. 

“Oh hi Jackson!” he called out, voice hushed just enough that the nearby studiers didn’t glare like they would have if it was Jackson. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t ever really developed an “inside voice”. 

Nearly falling out of his chair in response was a totally fair reaction to someone who was basically a stranger knowing his name. Jackson eyed him as he doubled over in laughter, trying to regain some composure by fixing his hair and straightening his posture. Library Guy was still giggling and Jackson huffed loudly. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry you just should have seen your face. Jinyoung told me it’d be funny but it was just-“ He giggled a bit more and Jackson was ready to storm back to his dorm room and throw Jinyoung’s Xbox out their third-storey window. “It was really funny.” Library Guy smiled sheepishly at him and Jackson melted. “Anyway- back to work then!” 

And just like that he pushed the trolley off, humming under his breath. 

And Jackson didn’t even know his name. Fuck. 

***

Jackson really really didn’t want to give Jinyoung the pleasure of knowing his prank had actually worked but damnit if he didn’t want to know Library Guy’s real name. Library Guy was a slightly bulky title to use. 

“Why don’t you just ask Super Handsome Library Guy his name?” Mark said from where he was lying on Jinyoung’s bed. He had slightly amended Jackson’s name for the guy without his consent. 

“Mark! I can’t do that are you stupid?” Jackson said with a huff, pretending to be scrolling through his Instagram feed but actually stalking through Jinyoung’s account to try and find any sign of his acquaintance. 

“I’m stupid for asking why you can’t ask the guy you’re crushing on for his name?” Mark paused for effect, raising a judgmental eyebrow. “Wow yeah I must be really stupid. Almost as stupid as someone being too scared to ask someone their name.”

“I hate you,” Jackson said, giving up after going through Jinyoung’s followers and following lists for a third time. “I can’t just ask him his name! He already thinks I’m really weird.”

“Just because he accidentally read one of those weird books you and Jinyoung find each another-“

“Do I need to remind you the name of this book Mark?” 

“No you-“ 

“’Games You Can Play With-“ Jackson was stopped by a pillow to the back of the head, which in all fairness he probably deserved. 

“Who cares what weird books he thinks you read just tell him about the dumb game you play with Jinyoung!”

“Noooo Mark that’s a terrible idea!” Jackson said, spinning around to face him. 

“And why is that a terrible idea?” Mark argued back. 

“Because then he’ll think Jinyoung and I are dating!” Jackson’s eyes bulged and he swiftly spun back to his desk, trying to ignore the shocked gasp from Mark behind him. 

“You really do have a crush on this guy! Oh my god wait until I tell Jinyoung-“ 

“Don’t you dare-“ 

“-he probably already worked it out though. You’re not capable of being subtle about anything at all!” 

Jackson groaned and slumped down in his chair as Mark crowed on, the customarily quiet boy suddenly flush with gusto. He truly hated his friends. 

***

Jackson pulled at his jeans again, fixed his hair under his snapback and checked his shirt was artfully disheveled before strolling into the library. 

“He’s not here lover boy,” Jinyoung called to him from the desk and Jackson had to fight the urge to flip him off. Such effort drained him of enough energy to try and deny why he was there and he stomped off into the shelves. 

He had a good collection of books, all slightly influenced by his irritation with Jinyoung, balanced in his arms when he heard the squeak of the returns trolley’s wheels behind him. 

“Jackson?” He spun around and forced a cool expression onto his face. 

“Good morning!” He stated sociably. 

“It’s 3pm-“

“Afternoon I mean good afternoon,” Jackson stammered and berated himself internally before deciding to just give up and make a hasty dash to the exit. 

“'Do It Yourself Coffins', 'Castration: Advantages and Disadvantages' and 'Getting Away With Murder'… Should I be concerned?” Library Guy inquired, a cheeky grin on his lips. 

“They’re for Jinyoung.”

“Oh that makes… sense?” He responded, the corner of his mouth still quirked upwards. 

“It’s a thing I do,” Jackson said, gesturing to nothing important. “If I stop by and I’m bored I find funny book titles to entertain him. It’s dumb I know but it’s a little fun.”

“Oh!” Jackson could almost literally see the light bulb go off above Library Guy’s head. “The book you had a couple weeks ago. Um “Games to-“

“Yep! That was a joke for him. He’d already seen it sadly,” Jackson said with a huff. 

“Oh well I thought it was funny! That is after I recovered from being almost flattened by you,” the Guy joked, eyes crinkling. 

And Jackson’s brain shut down again. 

“Uhhhh sorry… about… that…” He mumbled, watching as that appealing smile didn’t waver but became even more captivating. “Well gotta go cya later bye!” 

He ran out the door again. The beepers went off again. Jackson’s pretty sure he heard laughing from the shelves. 

Oh well. A small almost conversation has got to count for something right? Right?

\---

“Why are you avoiding the library?” Jinyoung asked, throwing his book bag under his bed and searching for his shower kit. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I’m not avoiding the library,” Jackson said innocently from where he was trying to cram all of his study materials onto his tiny, dorm-sized desk. 

“Jackson you need to stop. Jaebum-hyung won’t stop asking about you while I’m trying get work done and as cute as it is it’s getting tedious.”

“Jaebum? Who’s Jaebum?” Jackson asked absent-mindedly doodling in the corner of the reading he was supposed to be drafting an analysis of. 

“Wait you don’t even know his name? Oh my god Jackson.” 

“Oh my god Jinyoung,” Jackson mimicked back. “But seriously who is this Jaebum-hyung?” 

“You’re both hopeless, all my friends are hopeless, I’m running away you’ll all be lost without me,” Jinyoung bemoaned, theatrically slamming the door closed behind him. 

“I’m calling dibs on your bed! Your mattress is nicer than mine!” Jackson yelled back. 

***

It takes Jackson about a week to gather up the courage to return to the library. 

“Jackson-ah!” Someone called out and when he looked for the source he saw Mark, sitting on the returns desk chatting to Jinyoung and waving to him. Jackson blamed the immediate downturn in his demeanor on Mark so flagrantly disobeying the library’s NO SITTING ON THE TABLES rule. It was written on the wall less than two meters from Mark! Jackson was personally offended on the library’s behalf. 

“He’s in music,” Jinyoung said with a snicker. “On level 2.”

And boy did Jackson try and play it cool and ignore Jinyoung’s teasing implications but unfortunately he’d never been particularly good at “playing it cool” and 20 seconds later hurried up the stairs. 

Library Guy was wearing an incredibly soft looking sky blue sweater and ripped black jeans, sorting through a stack of scores with such determination and Jackson’s brain practically shut down seeing him. 

“Oh hi,” He heard himself say, immediately wanting to slap a hand across his mouth and run. But the responding smile he got stopped his feet and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hi Jackson-ssi. What are you doing up here?” 

Oh no. Jackson hadn’t thought this through. 

“Uh you know… Looking for… The bathroom,” Jackson was honestly ready to move to Antarctica and live the rest of his days with the emperor penguins. At least then the only witnesses to his humiliating antics would be aquatic birdlife and the occasional researcher. 

“Oh really?” Library Guy knelt down and carefully slid a score into its place the already packed shelving. Jackson tried not to notice how nice his hands were. 

“Yep! I mean no… Uh-“ Jackson was floundering, but thankfully he was saved by Library Guy standing up suddenly. 

“Oh! That reminds me! I have something I thought you’d like,” He said, carefully replacing the remaining scores on his trolley and marching towards the nearby bookshelves. Jackson followed obediently, attempting to determine a nonchalant way of asking someone you had sort-of known for a while what their name was when they finally came to a stop. Library Guy knelt down and pulled a book from the shelf. “Ta-da!” 

The Missionary Position: Mother Teresa in Practice 

A shocked laugh escaped Jackson’s lips and a pleased smile came across his companion’s face before he too started giggling. Jackson sunk down, back to the shelf and knees to his chest, and tried to muffle his laughter with the back of his hand as the two of them composed themselves. 

“I can’t believe I haven’t found that before! How did you know about it?” He exclaimed, wiping the corners of his eyes. 

Library Guy shrugged, “Well you know I’ve work here I was bound to find it at some point.”

Jackson gasped dramatically, playfully shoving his arm, “Oh you totally searched for a funny one for me, didn’t you? I’m very flattered.” 

“Well you know I had to try and do something to make you less terrified of me.”

“I am not terrified of you!” Jackson stated proudly. “I am fearless!” 

“Oh really? You do know every time we’ve spoken before you’ve run away?”

“That’s not because I’m scared of you! I just always… Have somewhere to be?” Jackson wanted to bury his face in his hands but instead passed it off by adjusting his hair. 

“Is that a question?” Jackson was about to tease back when he looked up and noticed how close the two of them were sitting, the only space between them filled with the funny book. 

“Uh-“ He said, eyes dropping down to where Library Guy was biting his lip. 

“Jaebum-hyung are you here? Jinyoung needs help with the computer it isn’t scanning the sheet music I need and he said you would know what to do…” The voice rounded the end of the aisle and Jackson and Library Guy- Jaebum- jumped to their feet. “If you’re not too busy?” 

“Oh Youngjae-yah- I’m on my way,” Jaebum grunted, nodding to Jackson and trooping after Youngjae. 

Jackson slid back to the floor where he stayed for a few moments before releasing a deep sigh and going to follow. But after a few steps he returned, tucked the book back into its position and made his way back to his dorm. 

***

“So you finally know his name then?” Mark said, throwing a basketball to himself where he was lying on Jinyoung’s bed. 

Jackson groaned, accidentally highlighting the wrong line of his textbook. “Yes Mark I know his name. Why are you asking?” Mark hummed noncommittally from behind him and returned to throwing the ball until Jackson huffed and spun to face him. 

“Mark what?” Jackson demanded. 

“Nothing.” 

“Mark!”

“Jackson!” Mark mimicked, grinning over at him with the basketball cradled in his arms. 

“Alright that’s it I’m taking that away from you if you’re not going to answer me,” Jackson stated, walking over and reaching for the ball. 

“It’s mine! I bought it myself!” Mark insisted, curling over it and shooing Jackson away with his arms. 

“And you’re in my room! No basketballs- it’s a new rule implemented today!” Jackson slapped at Mark’s flailing arms and climbed onto the bed to wrestle it from him. 

“You can’t make new rules without Jinyoung! This is a democracy!” Mark yelped, curling against the wall to protect the ball from Jackson’s hands. 

“Well I elect myself president and as president I say NO BASKETBALLS IN MY DORM!” Jackson ordered, fingers jabbing into the sensitive sides of Mark’s torso as the skinnier boy yelped and kicked at him. 

“Jackson please stop assaulting poor Mark on my bed- you’ll give him nightmares,” Jinyoung said pushing through the door with a crate of books in his arms. 

“Please he would never get nightmares from this! Mark-hyung loves me,” Jackson sung sweetly, pinching at Mark’s cheeks. He was interrupted by a quiet cough and turned back to see Jaebum, arms burdened with another crate like Jinyoung’s. Jackson smiled brightly at him but was confused by the aloof nod he got in response. 

“I’m certain that’s true Jackson,” Jinyoung assured, before smiling slyly. “Oh and Jaebum’s here! He was helping me carry all the books for the book drive tomorrow morning.”

Mark shoved Jackson off of him, sitting up and welcoming Jaebum brightly, “Jaebum-ssi Jackson’s said a lot about you! It’s good to finally meet you!”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows and Jackson’s eyes dropped to the carpet as he felt his face flush, “Good to meet you too. I’m sorry Jinyoung-ah I know I said I’d help sorting the books but I just remembered I have somewhere to be, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” And with a quick bow Jaebum left the dorm. 

“What’d I do?” Mark asked softly and Jackson jabbed a sharp elbow into his side before burying his face into the nearest pillow. 

***

Jackson couldn’t help but feel like now he was the one being avoided. When he went to the book drive- to be a supportive friend to Jinyoung of course- Jaebum only spoke to him for a few moments before hurrying off to talk to other people. His thank you when Jackson donated a number of books he had gathered from friends and family was stiff and unsettling and made Jackson head back to his dorm soon after. 

When Jackson went to the library and found the book Anyone Can Be Cool and left it on the check out desk for Jaebum with a post it note reading “Look- there’s hope for you after all!” he expected at least something of a response apart from Jaebum smiling sadly to himself before removing the note and placing the book on the returns trolley. 

Jackson didn’t like to be ignored or cut off- it was very unsettling, especially when he didn’t really know what he’d done wrong. Was Jaebum uncomfortable because Mark made him realize Jackson’s huge embarrassing crush on him? But that didn’t sit right with Jackson because Jaebum didn’t seem like one to purposefully lead someone on and Jackson hadn’t exactly been subtle. But still- Jaebum avoided him and Jackson grew restless. 

Finally, after days of needling Jinyoung for information he finally surrendered and briskly wrote out a dorm room number on a piece of paper, crumpled it up and tossed it it at Jackson’s head. Jackson was very grateful for his generous assistance. Even though it hit him in the eye. 

***

Freshly showered, hair neatly coiffed and with what felt like 400 butterflies where his internal organs should be Jackson knocked on the door to Jaebum’s room. After a tense moment of silence it swung open to behold the boy from the library- Youngjae if Jackson remembered correctly. 

“Oh hi!” Jackson greeted brightly, bowing politely. “I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Jackson Wang its good to meet you. I was wondering if Jaebum-ssi were possibly around?” 

“Why do you want to talk to Jaebum?” The boy asked sharply. Jackson was in the process of formulating a response when Youngjae was shoved to the side by Jaebum. 

“Youngjae-yah! Be polite!” Jaebum chastised, grabbing Jackson by the elbow and pulling him inside the room. Youngjae stood tensely at the door before Jaebum shooed him out the door. “Get out of my room nosey! Sorry- Youngjae is sort of my unofficially adopted little brother/ guard dog. He can be very… Protective.” 

Jackson nodded quietly before clearing his throat and looking directly at Jaebum. 

“I’m sorry if Mark made you uncomfortable he just likes teasing me about you,” He began only to hear Jaebum’s bitter laugh. 

“That’s a bit impolite isn’t it?” Jaebum bit out to Jackson’s surprise. 

“I mean I guess so? I don’t know that’s kind of our friendship though,” Jackson considered, running his hand through his hair. 

“Wait- friendship?”

“Uh yeah?” Jackson eyed Jaebum warily before continuing. “But anyway I’m sorry if me talking to Mark about you so much made you uncomfortable. I totally understand some straight guys are a bit unsettled when other guys crush on them so I get why you want me to back off-“

“I’m not straight,” Jaebum whispered, eyes wide as he gawked at Jackson. 

“Oh! Me neither! I mean obviously…” Jackson flushed, could he ever make it through one conversation with him without saying something stupid. “But anyway the point still stands! I didn’t mean to make you feel weird- even if you’re not straight doesn’t mean you can’t be made to feel uncomfortable!” 

Jaebum was still staring at him. 

“Uh so anyway… Hopefully that clears the air! I guess I should head off. I promise I won’t try and awkwardly flirt with you when you’re working again,” Jackson smiled brightly and nodded once before he made his way to the door. His hand was reaching for the door handle when he heard Jaebum clear his throat. 

“I- I used to always hope you would- flirt with me I mean,” Jaebum muttered, groaning to himself. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing.”

Jackson spun around to see Jaebum flushed bright red, hands balled up in fists, “I’m a bit confused.” 

Jaebum huffed loudly, “So you’re not with Mark?” 

Jackson couldn’t help the loud bark of laughter that escaped him, “God no! I’ve known him since we were in diapers! Plus I’m pretty sure Jinyoung would be pretty pissed, he’s been psyching himself up to finally make a move for years… Wait you thought I was with Mark?” 

Jaebum nodded with a pained groan. 

“So that’s why you stopped talking to me?” Another nod. “Not because you don’t like me?” 

Jaebum sighed heavily, finally looking back up at him, “Pretty much.” 

“This is great news!” Jackson exclaimed. “You like me! I like you! We’re both single, not-straight, handsome, charming young men at the same university who like each othe-“

Jaebum swiftly marched over and placed a finger over his lips, “Please stop talking.” 

“I’m not allowed to talk? What do you expect me-“ And Jaebum leant down and pressed his lips softly to Jackson’s. “Oh okay- that’s 100% fine with me I’m definitely okay with this.” 

Jackson felt Jaebum laugh against his lips, grinning to himself as his hands made their way around Jaebum to pull them closer together and deepen the kiss. He was already becoming embarrassingly affected by the soft press of lips and the feeling of Jaebum pressed against him, his body sagging as he was backed up towards the bed. 

He let out a satisfied groan as they sunk into it and Jaebum pulled back an eyebrow raised and a grin on his kissed pink lips, “You alright?”

Jackson nodded pulling him in tighter, “Yeah yep- definitely. It’s just-“ and he gasped as Jaebum took a teasing bite at the sensitive skin under his ear, “- your mattress is even better than Jinyoung’s!”

***

Jackson had searched the same aisle at least three times before he finally saw it, jammed between two larger books and pushed to the back. With a crow of victory that earned him a glare from a nearby student he grabbed it from the shelf and practically skipped to where Jaebum was sorting through the returns trolley. 

The bright smile and quick peck on the lips he received was almost equally as good as the shocked snicker he got when he held the book up for Jaebum. 

A Pocket Book of Boners. 

“There’s a book of them? But why would I need that when I get plenty from you?” Jaebum whispered, laughing at Jackson’s flushed face and reached around to pinch his butt stealthily. But apparently not stealthily enough. 

“Jackson and Jaebum how could you? I come here to work not witness such depravity!” Jinyoung called from the desk and was harshly shushed by a nearby girl. “Oh don’t shush me I work here I shush you!” 

Jackson giggled and pressed into Jaebum’s side tightly, batting his eyes up at his boyfriend, “You got anything else for me?”

Jaebum nodded seriously, reaching for a book set aside on the trolley and placing it in Jackson’s hands, “I’m very proud of you, I had no idea you had written a book!” 

A Passion For Donkeys. 

It was absolutely justified for Jackson to chase Jaebum around the aisles trying to hit him with the book. Even if it disrupted every person trying to study in the library. But Jackson didn’t notice, who even came to libraries to study anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading! Way too much effort went into this so I hope you found it at least a little funny. Please please leave a comment if you did/ just gimme some kudos if you're feeling lazy (aren't we all). Thanks guys! xoxo
> 
> Oh and also before anyone asks- yes every book mentioned in this is a real book that got published a distributed and here are some extra ones that sadly did not make the cut:  
> The Joy of Uncircumcising  
> Why Do Men Have Nipples?  
> Sex in the Afterlife  
> Still Stripping After 25 Years  
> Images You Should Not Masturbate To  
> Old Tractors and the Men Who Love Them  
> Not Tonight Darling, I'm Knitting  
> Invisible Dick 
> 
> and finally possibly the most concerning: 
> 
> The Best Dad Is A Good Lover
> 
> byeeeee :)


End file.
